


I'll Never Say I'll Never Love, But You My Love Are Gone.

by Nugggets



Series: Ham Modern Magic AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banshee Burr, F/M, Forest Nymph Theodosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugggets/pseuds/Nugggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Magic AU<br/>Banshee Burr and Forest Nymphs Theo Sr. and Theo Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Say I'll Never Love, But You My Love Are Gone.

_“Theodosia!”_

_“THEODOSIA WHERE ARE YOU?!”_

_“Theodosia..?”_

...

Burr opened his eyes and shot up in bed. He almost screams, no one is dead. But, it was morning. That same DAMN nightmare. The one about the day she died. The day Theodosia died. He remembers it like he remembers the first day he met her.

The day Theodosia died. The day. The day that destroyed him.

He remembers.

...

He feels it in him. Somewhere. There was some sort of feeling within him whenever someone he knew was about to die. He remembers it from when his parents died. He remembers it very well. It was the same feeling. That little tingling in the back of his mind. The sound of everything around him going quiet. His senses focusing on her. On Theodosia. On his love of his life. It’s the middle of the day. He’s at work. He can feel her pain. He can feel her dying. And he leaves early.

He runs. He will not wait until his love died for him to see her again. He is in the forest when he finally sees her. Her body on the ground, slowly turning into flowers. “Aaron Burr.” he remembers her whisper in pain.

“How?” he asks her, cradling her body in his arms. She says one word. A single word that would change his view on those around him.

“Werewolf…”

“What?”

“Do not hate them for doing this, Burr.” She smiles, but she’s dying. “I love you.” She brushes her hand over his cheek. Burr holds her tighter, hoping she will not die. His senses as a Banshee go haywire. She cannot die, he thinks.

She can’t.  
But she does.

His mouth opens. He doesn’t know what should have come out but...

**He screams.**

He screams the most awful and terrible scream. He screams so loud the forest seems like it will crumble under the high pitched noise. Tears run down his face as he screams louder.

and louder

and louder

and louder

a̙̫̦̤͢ͅn̛̜͓̲̯ͅd͔͍͚͕̀ ̨͓̟̫̩ͅl͓̬̺̳̮̠̗ǫ͈̹͓̮u̹̯̳̱͚̻d͖̼̘̝͚͠e͘r̸̹̹̩

a̦̯̥̗͈͈͚̞n̵͉͎d̷̨͇͇͔̥͈͠ ̸̩̪̗͡ͅͅl҉̨͔̹̘o̵̢͔͈̱͓̙̹̕ͅự̛̻̲̦̥͈̜̣d̕҉҉͓̭̞͇̫̬̟̳e̸̬̟̺̗̩̙͚͠r̥̺̖̪̫̗ͅ

 

a̦̼͇̙̲̜̮̬ͨ̾ͣͩ̄̃̋̽͒̑͘͟ͅͅnͬ͑̂̌͛ͩͫ̀ͫ̈́͒̚͏̞͖͓̟͡d̡̳̣̳͖̱̠̙̳̗̲̣̓̌ͧ̋̊̌ͣ͋ͩ̆͒̎̀͢͞͠ ̾̾̍͐ͭ͆͋̈́̑̉̎̈ͨͭͥ͆͠͏͈͈̫̦l̡̛̛̟̻̣͇͓͕̳̜̝̬̻̈́ͦ̓̍͒͗ͪ͊ͪͨ͟ͅo̡̠͖̼̥̯̼̭̗̗͓̹͎͓̼̾͌ͤ͌ͣ̀ͯ͢u̡̜͈̠͈̝̞̱̖̦̽ͨ̓͒̕ͅd̡̩̯̖̥̯̯̔͛̓͂ͯ͒ͤ͘͞͝e̵̛̯͈̲̻͚̺͈ͥ͑̿̏͂̋͑͑̌͂̽͛ͨ̊̋̉̊͋ͭ́͜͞ȑ̢̧͑̌͌͌ͤ̊̽ͤ̄̐ͣͬ̑ͣ͌̐͘͝҉̜̰͙̖̬̜̤͓

 

  
until he tastes blood. He looks at the sky. He looks at the moon, the stars, the empty nothingness above. He wants to scream but he can’t. He can’t feel it anymore. All he feels is the death fading away. He looks at his hands. Theodosia is gone. She is gone. His love is gone. Forever. He is trembling. He is afraid.

Afraid of what?

“Death.”

Why? His own surroundings are death.

He  
is  
afraid  
of  
D E A T H.  
It  
took  
from  
him.  
E  
V  
E  
R  
Y  
T  
H  
I  
N  
G  
.  
but it didn’t.  
not yet, the universe says.

Burr is crying. He cries over the patch of flowers. When suddenly, a girl. A small girl appears.

A baby. She looks like Theodosia. Except not. She also looks like himself. She was all he has left. All he had left of her. Of Theodosia. The girl crawls up to him. She sees his sorrow. The pain. But she is just a child.

Burr stares at her. She stares back. He takes her into his arms and sobs. “I will take care of you,” he promises.

He promises.  
to  
Theodosia.  
to himself.  
to the child.  
to the Universe.  
He promises to take care of her.  
To take care of her until the day he dies.

…

“Dad!” Theodosia Jr. shakes him. Burr smiles. His promise will be kept forever. “Hey there.”

“You okay?” She’s 15. Same age as Lafayette’s kid, Georges, and Hamilton’s kid, Philip.

“I’m fine, kiddo. Don’t worry.” That was mostly true.

“Okay, good. It’s the weekend, meaning I finally get to drag you to the movie I’ve been wanting you to watch with me, Dad!” Theo grins, excited to spend time with her dad.

“Alright, go get ready. I’ll make some food before we go.” Burr ruffles Theo’s hair. She giggles and makes her way to get ready for the movie.

He still has Theodosia. He’ll always have her.

 

 


End file.
